jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallimimus
|height = 2 meters (6.6 feet) at the hip |length = 8 meters (26 feet) |weight = 160-440kg (970 pounds) |range = Isla Nublar Isla Sorna |birth type = Egg |novel = |film = |game = ''Jurassic Park'' (SNES game) Jurassic Park The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park III: Island Attack Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park: Builder |comic = ? |toy = Jurassic Park Series 2 }} ''Gallimimus '' was a speedy predator, the largest of its type. They were called chicken mimics because they probably moved like modern flightless birds. Unlike other meat-eaters, Gallimimus had no teeth. In fact, it had a very small head. This was probably one of the fastest dinosaurs, with speed like a modern cheetah, it could probably run up to 60 mph.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia/Gallimimus. Link. With its small, toothless head, it is believed that Gallimimus probably had a diet of insects, small animals, eggs and maybe even some plants. They hand very long fingers and long arms, which they could use for digging or grabbing eggs. They had a much longer neck that any other theropod dinosaur. In Jurassic Park they were shown as a large flock, but we don't know if that was real or movie behavior. Movies= Story Creation Gallimimus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna where they were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The cloned Gallimimus moved in flocks and had a color scheme that varied depending on an individual's age and gender. The males were occasionally a bright orange and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail, the females were duller in color from most of the body having a peachy color along with three shades of brown (beige, sand, tan), need least to say about their neck and head which were purplish with dark purple stripes over with a streamline of orange leading up to the head which ended off with a bright yellow. Unlike the adults, the juveniles have color scheme based on much of that to a baby deer (or fawn appropriately). They have a mossy green almost translucent color to their bodies and have a diverse number of spots on over them. Once a Gallimimus was a few months old, it would then be transported to the island Isla Nublar to live in the Gallimimus Enclosure of Jurassic Park. Isla Nublar Incident When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's electric fences, Gallimius was free to roam the island like most of the dinosaurs in the park. On the second day of the Isla Nublar Incident, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy childern witnessed a Gallimimus flock in its enclosure fleeing from Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex, Rexy. The T. rex managed to kill and consume one unlucky individual who tripped on another Gallimimus when the flock was running for safety. It is unknown what happened to the Gallimimus populations on Isla Nublar after the incident. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The bird-like dinosaurs were either set free by the workers, broke out on their own or because the storm had damaged fences. Gallimimus roamed freely across the island. The theropods had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich foods. They were known to have resided in the southeast of Isla Sorna coexisting with other herbivores Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Pachycephalosaurus. Galimimus also made up a good portion of the fauna of that region. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 an adult Gallimimus was captured by the InGen Hunters for Peter Ludlow's Jurassic Park San Diego, but was freed the following night by Nick Van Owen and the Gatherers along with the rest of the dinosaurs held captive by the hunters. Jurassic World Gallimimus was recreated a second time by the Masrani Global Corporation for their own dinosaur park, Jurassic World. They retained many characteristics of the previous clones albeit being a foot taller. The theropods lived in the self-titled Gallimimus Valley. Some of the juveniles also lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Production and development In Gallimimus was the only dinosaur made entirely of CGI. In the original storyboards of the second film's official ending the Gallimimus was one of the many dinosaurs seen in the ending living in harmony among the other dinosaurs of Isla Sorna, but the ostrich-like dinosaur was cut from the final production. Gallimimus might have made an appearance in during the InGen Compound scene, where one of the decomposing embryos that Amanda Kirby looks at vaguely resembles the animal. Gallimimus was speculated to appear in Jurassic Park: The Game by fans, however, it was not included in the game's dinosaur lineup. Although the dinosaur's artwork can be seen on the game's website. Gallery ﻿ gallimimus.JPG|Fan art GALLI2.jpg|Fan art by Hellraptor Gallimimus - Jurassic World.png|''Gallimimus'' in Gallimimus Valley at Jurassic World Gentle giants.jpg Gallimimus petting.jpg|Baby Gallimimus being pet |-|Novels= The Lost World In The Lost World, Gallimimus is indirectly referenced, proving that it exists on Isla Sorna in the novel universe. Its name (Gallimimus bullatus) is printed all over a document addressed to Dr. Henry Wu, among the dozens spread all over the abandoned InGen compound. |-|Games= Jurassic Park (SNES game) Multiple herds of Gallimimus appears in the SNES game Jurassic Park. They can be killed by the player. The dinosaurs won't attack the avatar directly. They move in the following cycle. The animals stand still in a row for some time. Then they simultaneously run to the other side of the field. On the other side, they will wait in formation until they run back. If the player happens to be in the Gallimimus' path, it loses HP. GallimumusSNES.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from the SNES video game. Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition Dr. Grant can mount a Gallimimus during the "Savannah" level in Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition. Jurassic Park (arcade game) Gallimimus is encountered in the Jurassic Park arcade game. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) Herds of Gallimimus are encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Gallimimus TLWarc.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Jurassic Park: Trespasser An unused quote from Jurassic Park: Trespasser has Hammond state that Gallimimus thrived as the fasted dinosaur on Isla Sorna, assuming they would make an appearance in the game; however, this idea was scrapped. Jurassic Park III: Island Attack Gallimimus appears in Jurassic Park III: Island Attack. Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor Gallimimus appears in the game Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder It is one of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. GallimimusParkBuilder.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles It is a weak opponent in Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles that can be defeated with any dinosaur. Jurassic Park: Explorer Gallimimus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Gallimimus/Operation Genesis In the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Gallimimus is a three-star herbivore from the Flaming Cliffs formation along with the Velociraptor and the Homalocephale, much like the real world. It is inaccurately depicted as a herbivore, when it, in both real life and Jurassic Park, is an omnivore. This is possibly due to their limitations that resemble a herbivore. Gallimimus can coexist with Dryosaurus and other herbivores and appears to be one of the hardest herbivores to catch by most carnivore dinosaurs. It appeared in the game's demo as well. The lifestyle of the Gallimimus in this game much more disorganized than in films where the Gallimimus are thought to evade live in flocks. Though much of this is true in the game the Gallis tend to separate from the herd and end up getting lost. When in a herd the Gallis frequently run on a natural basis, but when isolated from a herd they always stop running and normally walk. Gallimimus info.JPG|''Gallimimus'' info in "JP:OG". Jurassic Park: Builder see Gallimimus/Builder Gallimimus is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Gallimimus JPbuilder.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from Jurassic Park: Builder. LEGO Jurassic World Gallimius will appear in the Jurassic Park section of the upcoming video game Jurassic World. Gallimimuslego.png Jurassic World: The Game Gallimimus is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic World: The Game. GallimimusJW.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from Jurassic World: The Game. |-|Toys= Jurassic Park Series 2 Two Gallimimus appear in the Jurassic Park Series 2 toy line. One is a hatchling that is included with the Ian Malcolm figure and the other is an adult. The adult is one of the rarest and most expensive figures in the toy line. Gallimimus7.jpg Die-Cast: Jurassic Park Gallimimus appears in the Die-Cast: Jurassic Park toy line packaged with Pteranodon. GallimumusCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Gallimimus Collector Card LEGO Jurassic World A Gallimimus figure is included in the LEGO Jurassic World set 30320 Gallimius Trap, which is a pre-order bonus for the LEGO Jurassic World video game. Because it reuses the Coelophysis mold from LEGO's previous Dino toy line, the figure has a mouth full of teeth with two pairs of buck teeth at the front of the mouth, much like a . This makes this toy one of the most inaccurate depictions of Gallimius in the Jurassic Park franchise. Gallimiustrap.jpg |-|Comics= This section needs content. References Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs